


Rag Doll

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Poetry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays





	Rag Doll

I am not your friend  
we are not lovers  
there is no romance, no gentle preludes.  
I rip that shirt off your scrawny frame  
push those pants down, bend you over the bed and  
drive my cock into you  
over and over and over again,  
relentlessly, until you beg me to stop  
to switch positions, to use your mouth instead  
but I discard your pleas  
like I will discard your used body when the sun cries morning

I am not your friend  
we are not lovers  
there is no romance, no loving touch.  
I fuck into you, watch all of me disappear into your pink hole,  
stretch out your tightness,  
ruin you for any other  
because you are MINE and only I get to use you  
like this.  
I run my hands up your back, dig my nails into your shoulders  
and pull you even closer towards me.  
Deeper and deeper  
and you choke on your moans that turn into cries that turn into sobs

I am not your friend  
we are not lovers  
there will never be romance, no future for us.  
I toss you around like a rag doll  
straddle your chest, tear your mouth open  
and feed you my cock.  
I push past your tongue and fuck your throat.  
Obscene noises, wet and squelchy,  
soon drowned out by my moans as I cum hard and make you swallow and lick every last bit of me off your lips.  
I use my thumbs to wipe the tears from your lashes -  
_I am not your friend_ , I tell you  
_we are not lovers._


End file.
